Ciekawostki dotyczące plików
FNaF 1= FNaF 1 Bonnie biegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz W trailerze FNaF 1 widzimy Bonnie'go biegnącego przez Zachodni Korytarz. Jego role przejął Foxy. thumb|[[Bonnie biegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz we trailerze FNaF 1|centre]] Bonnie zdejmujący maskę Na trailerze FNaF 1 widzimy również Bonnie'go zdejmującego maskę i odsłaniającego swój endoszkielet. Zamiast tego dodano jumpscare'y. thumb|[[Bonnie zdejmuje maskę we trailerze FNaF 1|centre]] System żyć Możliwe, że na początku gracz miał mieć kilka żyć. Miał występować we FNaF'ie 1, FNaF'ie 2 i FNaF'ie 3. Lives fnaf123.png Lives FNaF 1.png Symbol mający pojawiać się prawdopodobnie podczas rozpoczynania nocy. Obok niego miała być ich ilość. System kamer W plikach gry znaleziono system kamer. Show Stage camera.gif|Kamera na Scenie Dining Area camera.gif|Kamera w Jadalni West Hall camera.gif|Kamera we Zachodnim Korytarzu Active'y Poruszania się Active'y - Clickteamowe zielone ,,kotwice", w FNaF działają, by dać auto poruszanie się na kamerach oraz inne rzeczy. Scott dla ułatwienia podczas programowania dodał kolorowy środek. Anchor1fnaf1.png Anchor2fnaf1.png Anchor3fnaf1.png Anchor4fnaf1.png |-|FNaF 2= FNaF 2 System żyć Możliwe, że na początku gracz miał mieć kilka żyć. Miał występować we FNaF'ie 1, FNaF'ie 2 i FNaF'ie 3. Lives fnaf123.png Lives FNaF 1.png Symbol mający pojawiać się prawdopodobnie podczas rozpoczynania nocy. Obok niego miała być ich ilość. It's him W plikach znaleziono napis It's him. Najprawdopodobniej miał być zamiast It's me, ale Scott zapomniał o nim. Potrzebna Grafika Mike W plikach gry FNaF 2 jest obiekt o nazwie Mike. Swoim wyglądem nieco przypomina czaszkę. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że w FNaF 2 gramy Jeremym. thumb|mike|centre He was here W plikach gry FNaF 2 Mangle z minigry SAVE THEM nazywa się He was here. Jest to dość dziwne mówiąc przez He (On) do niej - wiemy przecież, że Mangle jest płci żeńskiej (prawdopodobnie). Być może w niej jest dusza zabitego dziecka, które było chłopakiem. thumb|he was here|centre Man W plikach gry FNaF 2 Purple Guy nazywa się Man thumb|man|centre Marionetka w biurze W plikach gry FNaF 2 widać Marionetkę w biurze. Może to oznaczać, że pierwotnie Marionetka miała być zwykłym animatronikiem. W plikach obraz nazywa się puppet in office thumb|puppet in office|centre Toy Chica W plikach gry FNaF 2 jest grafika Toy Chicki o nazwie chicalookatyou - Chica look at you. Prawdopodobnie Toy Chica miała tak samo jak Toy Bonnie wychodzić z wentylacji i przez chwilę się na nas wpatrywać. thumb|chicalookatyou|centre Przed nocne scenki Scenki pomiędzy nocami są najprawdopodobniej snem lub halucynacją, gdyż nazywają się w plikach Dream. Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Bonnie w przed nocnej scence z nocy 1 i 4 Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Bonnie w przed nocnej scence z nocy 2 Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 3.png|Bonnie w przed nocnej scence z nocy 3 Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Chica w przed nocnej scence z nocy 1 i 4 Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Chica w przed nocnej scence z nocy 2 Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 3.png|Chica w przed nocnej scence z nocy 3 Złoty Freddy w po nocnej scence po nocy 3.png|Golden Freddy w przed nocnej scence z nocy 3 Marionetka w po nocnej scene noc 4.png|Marionetka w przed nocnej scence z nocy 4 Przed nocne scenki background.png|Tło Przed Nocnych Scenek Mask przed nocne scenki.png|Maska, przez którą patrzymy Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie w plikach gry FNaF 2 nazywa się RWQFSFASXC. thumb|RWQFSFASXC|centre Wskaźnik toksyczności W FNaF 2 miał się znajdować wskaźnik toksyczności. thumb|toxic|centre Active'y Poruszania się Active'y - Clickteamowe zielone ,,kotwice", w FNaF działają, by dać auto poruszanie się na kamerach oraz inne rzeczy. Scott dla ułatwienia podczas programowania dodał kolorowy środek. Anchor1fnaf2.png Anchor2fnaf2.png Anchor3fnaf2.png Anchor4fnaf2.png |-|FNaF 3= FNaF 3 System żyć Możliwe, że na początku gracz miał mieć kilka żyć. Miał występować we FNaF'ie 1, FNaF'ie 2 i FNaF'ie 3. Lives fnaf123.png Lives FNaF 1.png Symbol mający pojawiać się prawdopodobnie podczas rozpoczynania nocy. Obok niego miała być ich ilość. Marionetka W plikach FNaF'a 3 znajdują się takie same tekstury Marionetki, które pojawiały się we FNaF'ie 2 podczas, gdy Marionetka opuszczała Zakątek Nagród, a my świeciliśmy w Głównej Hali. Nie są one nigdzie wykorzystane we FNaF'ie 3. Puppet hallway1.png Puppet hallway2.png Puppet hallway3.png Marionetka textura.png Active'y Poruszania się Active'y - Clickteamowe zielone ,,kotwice", w FNaF działają, by dać auto poruszanie się na kamerach oraz inne rzeczy. Scott dla ułatwienia podczas programowania dodał kolorowy środek. Anchor1fnaf3.png Anchor2fnaf3.png Anchor3fnaf3.png Anchor4fnaf3.png Anchor5fnaf3.png |-|FNaF 4= FNaF 4 Active'y Poruszania się Active'y - Clickteam'owe zielone "kotwice", w FNaF działają, by dać auto poruszanie się na kamerach oraz inne rzeczy. Scott dla ułatwienia podczas programowania dodał kolorowy środek. Anchor1fnaf4.png Nieużyte teksty W plikach znajdują się nieużyte teksty. Unused text.png Unused text 2.png |-|FNaF SL= FNaF SL Mapa Lokacji W plikach są grafiki mapy Circus Baby's Pizza World w mniejszym formacie. Grafiki nie zostały nigdzie użyte. Cbpwmap.png|Circus Baby's Pizza World mapa Cbpwmap eww.png|Circus Baby's Pizza World mapa z zaznaczonym Entry Way Vent Cbpwmapd.png|Circus Baby's Pizza World mapa z przesuniętymi pokojami bocznymi Cbpwmapdh.png|Circus Baby's Pizza World mapa z przesuniętymi pokojami bocznymi w mniejszych rozmiarach Blue Prints W plikach znajdują się 4 Blue Printy ze szczegółami animatroników takich jak: Baby, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy i Ballora. 447.png|Baby Blue Print 1476.png|Funtime Foxy Blue Print 1477.png|Funtime Freddy Blue Print 1478.png|Ballora Blue Print Bidybab Noc 2 W plikach znajduje się całą tekstura Bidybab'a, który w Nocy 2 "bawi się" z nami. center|thumb|[[Bidybab cała textura]] Ballora W plikach jest Ballora z otwartą twarzą egzoszkieletu przy Control Module. Plik nie został wykorzystany. center|thumb|[[Ballora przy Control Module]] "Portret" Minireeny W plikach gry jest grafika "portretowa" Minireeny, która nie jest nigdzie wykorzystana. thumb|center|[[Minireena portret]] Baby W plikach jest grafika przedstawiająca Baby. Obraz nie został wykorzystany w grze. thumb|center Kontury oczu i ust W plikach gry znajduje się grafika, która prawdopodobnie miała być pomocna w scenie w łazience w Real Ending. thumb|center unknow W plikach gry jest animacja nie wiadomo czego. Animacja nie została wykorzystana. thumb|center "Glass Pressure Trigger" W plikach znajduje się plik dźwiękowy "Glass Pressure Trigger. Please do not push against the glass", który nigdzie nie został wykorzystany. Dźwięk miał się prawdopodobnie uruchamiać podczas naciśnięcia na szybę w Circus Control center Active'y Poruszania się Active'y - Clickteamowe zielone ,,kotwice", w FNaF działają, by dać auto poruszanie się na kamerach oraz inne rzeczy. Scott dla ułatwienia podczas programowania dodał kolorowy środek. Anchor1fnafsl.png Anchor2fnafsl.png Anchor3fnafsl.png Anchor4fnafsl.png Anchor5fnafsl.png Anchor6fnafsl.png Źródło niektórych: IMGUR - Avangelista Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF